Searching for a happy ending!
by GryffindorGirl4422
Summary: I dont know how i keeped running but i herd the gun shot and knew what had happened without seeing. Hay sorry i suck at summarys but please read its my first story so give it a chance read and review plz SOZ 4GOT TO TELL U THERE ALL HUMan for now
1. Chapter 1 Running

Searching for a happy ending

Hay guys this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it and please review because that would be fantastic and give me feed back and any suggestions you have got for me or comments.

And sadly I do not own twilight or the characters but I really wish I did the characters are using twilight names but are based on real people in my life. I might tell you who's who a bit later so yeh just review and that would be great!

Wish I owned twilight though, oh well a girl can dream!

Chapter one- Running

Bella POV.

As I ran across my school oval I herd the distressed calls of my friends trying to call me back away from the danger my other half was in. I felt my boyfriend Edward and one of my best friends Jacob crab my wrists but I some how shook them off as I ran straight to where I had herd the gun fire go off and that's when I saw her, Alice. My best friend, my sister, my twin. Her small fragile body lying limp in the middle of the oval a gun shot wound in the side of her stomach. I turned my head to the left and saw who had shot her, the man I had never wanted in my life my father. He stood there looking shocked and just realising what he had just done. He'd been asking Alice where I was and she refused to tell him and this is what has been the result of that,her being shot. I ran faster and faster to her side and fell straight to my knee's, black mascara tears streaming down my pale face my hair a mess. I herd the police tell Charlie my dad to drop his gun then herd them run onto the oval and arrested him and that's when I felt everyone walk forward slowly excepted for Jasper. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, I slowly looked up at him he looked like a broken man, some one who looked like half of them had just died and that exactly how I felt. He bent down on her other side and I knew I shared the same look on my face as his. Tears streaming down both our faces, and then Jacob and Edward were on either side of me both with tears in there eyes and where fallowed by Rosalie and Emmett the other to in our group. Rose had tears streaming down her face as well and Em was hugging her. The Ambulance arrived and then we all let Jazz go with her it was the easiest way to do it I didn't want to see any more of the bloody that was seeping out of her gun shot wound. It all hurt so much.

I turned and walked over to the police car Edward and Jake followed me both holding one of my hands each. I walked right up to the cage like windows and looked at the man who had just shot Alice, my father. He looked up at me, his eyes were filled with regret and but there was some thing else there and I could not tell what it was.

" How could you do that?" I asked the tears streamingand there was so much pain in my heart, I didn't even know some one could feel this much pain.

" I did it, because I was looking for you and she would not tell me where you where Bella. I'd been at you house and there was nothing left there it was empty so I tried the school and she saw me and I asked her where you were and she wouldn't tell me and I ran out here and she followed and I asked her and again and again and still she wouldn't tell me where you were so I shot her."

" You monster you just shot my best friend and we don't live there any more and you will never know where we live you are not apart of our family any more" with that I turned and ran away.

~~~~ time skip 6pm~~~~

I sat in an uncomfortable chair in the hospital emergency waiting room with Edward, Jake, Rose and Em, while Jasper passed up and down in front of all of us. I couldn't stop crying and my eyes were red and puffy and stung. I had talked to the Police about my dad and told them everything. We were waiting to go in and see Alice, when she came out of emergency. My mum Renee was there and so where Alice, Edward parents Esme and Carlisle and Jasper and Roses parents Will and Bree. Esme was crying and my mum looked broken and like me keeped saying sorry about our dad and how we would move out of there home as soon as this was all over and move far away. Well I wasn't saying anything about moving though but Esme and Carlisle wouldn't hear of it they didn't want me, mum and Emmett to be living alone and Emmett my older brother didn't want to leave Rose and there was no way I ever wanted to leave Edward.

~~~~ time skip 8pm ~~~~

We were finally aloud through every one got up quickly but as soon as the words were out on the nurses mouth me and Jasper were off running down the halls, not caring about what any of the other nurses or doctors where saying all we wanted to do was see Alice. We ran as fast as we could every one else right behind us. We finally got to her room at the end of the long white hall. We pushed open the door and saw her lying there she looked away from her glass of water she had just been drinking and looked over at me and jasper holding onto the door frame out of breath and puffing. I let Jasper go up to her first they had a short kiss before everyone else got to the room and then I walked over to her very quickly and hugged her and kissed her forehead, we both started to cry. She was safe and at that point that was all that mattered to me she was going to live and still be in my life and not go anywhere from this world and from this family and her love with Jasper and our group and mine and her and roses friendship. I stepped back and let Edward her brother and her parents and Rose and Emmett and my mum and Jasper and Roses parents talk to her and hug her. I wiped away the stray tears that were still streaming my face and went and sat down next to a much better happier looking Jasper.

" She's okay and still here. I cant believe it I thought I was losing her forever. I felt like I had died but still had to live. I want her forever Bella". He said this in a whisper. I nodded next to him agreeing with what he said completely, Him and Ali were ment to be together anyone could see that.

~~~ 4 days later Saturday~~~

Me and Jasper had decided to go with Edward and his parents to pick Alice up from the hospital she was all better now and completely back to her hyper and exited self and was dying of boredom in the hospital she keeped telling anyone who would listen even the cleaners and she missed shopping and her shoes and her wardrobe, I sighed at the thought of her missing her cloths it seemed strange to me. I didn't like shopping much to Alice's sadness. I held onto Edwards hand as we walked through the halls of the hospital. We opened the door to Alices room and there she was sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed and packed and ready to go as soon as she saw us she grabbed the handle of her suit cass and rolled it back out the door and pushed us all out with her. Carlisle walked to her side and kissed her on the head and gave her a hug and took her cass and Esme followed suit and embraced her the same before walking back t her husbands side. I jumped over to her and well we squealed, yes squealed. We herd Edward and jasper laugh at us. She ran and hugged her brother before bouncing over to Jazz's side and kissing him full on the lips. There hands intertwined and we wwalked straight out of the hospital and over to the two cars we had come in. Carlisle and Esme went in his black Merc, while me, Edward, Alice and Jasper hopped into Edwards Volvo. We soon arived back at the Cullens house. We all walked into the lounge and saw every one sitting there everyone was there Emmett and rose looked confused and soon me, Edward, Alice and Jasper all looked the same. We turned and looked at My mother Renee, Jaz and Roses parents Will and Bree and Carlisle and Esme. They all turned to Carlisle. And My mother spock.

" Carlisle i think its time to tell them, it needs to happen soon they are all almost of age" my mother spock her soft voice filling me with confusion.


	2. Chapter 2 Smileee

Chapter-2

Recap

"Carlisle i think we need to tell them, it needs to happen soon they are almost of age" my mother spoke in her soft voice it sent confusing though me.

All us kids turned and looked at my mother and Carlisle. Carlisle spoke his voice was hesitant. He looked around at all our faces in turn, first at his son and daughter Alice and Edward then at me an Emmett and then at Rose and Jasper. Then he turned to all the other parents and they all nodded there heads in agreement.

"Okay, could you guys please sit down and listen to me and hear everything i say?"he said, we all nodded and sat down, where ever there was room or just sat on the floor.

"There is something we have never told you guys. It is about what you will become when you all turn 18, something which none of you have every actually arrived at yet. I'm not sure if any of you have ever noticed but us parents we don't age or havn't since we were 18 or it slowed down at least and complelty stops when we reach the age of 25. And we have all been friends for, well since we were kids." He spoke and i was not quiet sure what he was saying.

"What do u mean dad "said Alice he voice sounding a little exited and i have no idea why!

"Well Ali, we are vampires!"Carlisle in a very low vice.

"WHATTTT???"We all yelled at the same time. It was Esme who spoke this time after our loud out burst.

"Okay calm down kids, let me explain? We don't age but if you want kids when you are a vampire you need to have them before you reach the age of 25 and that's why you kid's all were born at very close times to one another."She said in her caring voice.

"So we are all 17 at the moment and well all our birthdays are soon and so then we only have 8 years to have a family?"Jasper said. He turned and looked down at Alice and smiled her face lit up.

Esme spoke again. "Yes thats right Jazz, we are so sorry kids but you know all of us met our sole mates, well never even met. We grew up together i grew up as family friends. Renee and Bree were my best friends and still are and have been my whole life and it's the same for Will and Carlisle. Renee was the only one who married another vampire that wasn't really her sole mate her need for children was stronger. And if you look at each other now kids can you see you selfs wanting anyone else besides the person you are with now? Can you see someone else you would like to share forever with or have children with?"Esme finished and sat down on the lounge and smiled warmly at all of us.

I looked up at Edward and he looked back at me and now that i had been told what i really was and what Edward was and Alice and well everyone. I looked around Alice looked away from Jazz and at me and Rose did the same. We all nodded and knew that these were the boys we wanted forever with. Who were we kidding who else could we possibly want we had grown up with these boys and it would bind us as family forever? We loved them and these were the men we wanted as our husbands. The guys seem to have come to the same conclusion because Edward spoke next.

"Well i know one thing i don't want any other girl i want Bella forever and i want to live forever with her and no other women."He said it with a huge grin on his face i turned and smiled back at him and jumped into his arms and kissed him full on the lips.

The pretty much same thing happened with Rose, Em and Jazz & Alice.

But then some thing hit me. "What about Jake?" i asked all the adults looked over at me and smiled.

This time my mother spoke again. "Well Jake he isn't a vampire or not a soon to be one or a human either. He's well a wolf as in a shape shifter kind of thing and he will start phasing when he turns 18 same as that is when you guys stop aging but there are a few differences that w can discuss later" my mother finished and sat down and looked at every one i knew she was lonely. Bree and Will hadn't spoken yet but jut then bree said in her high voice. "You girl are beautiful but as u stop aging you beauty is enhanced by about 10 or so and it is the same for looks with the guys and all you senses and strength is enhanced to so be careful from now on while paying sport and running and what not "She smiled and looked over at her children Jasper and Rose, before speaking again.

"Oh and by the way when you completely stop aging you stop sleeping as well. Kids i know this is alot to taking in but having you guys was the best thing we all did and we all love you so much and when you have your own kids it will all be just as special. But now we are a going out for dinner and will talk more when we get back there is more to discuse but have fun tonight and relax and don't think about it! We all love you goodbye kids". She smiled and all the other parents said their goodbyes and they all grabbed their coats and bags and walked out the door.

We all wondered into the home theatre and sat down in the double seats, all in amazement of what had just happened and how our lives had just changed so quickly.

"Guys now that i think about it all, it all makes a lot of sense. They have all looked pretty much the same since i can remember and it's not like any of us want anyone else and if i had to pick people and a man to spend forever with I'd pick you guys and the kids bit sounds major but in truth I'm really excited, the idea of having my very own kids with Edward it sounds so well perfect." I said in a soft voice i looked up at Edward and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Edward man I'm glad I'm not you" Emmett said, "She's got a whole plan there that says i want kids now"

"Emmett shut up my amazing girlfriend just said exactly what i want "Edward said in a loud and proud voice.

I was pretty much jumping in my seat at that, he wanted what i wanted.

Jasper Pov

"Jazzy "I heard the love of my well existence say "What do you want i want kids but i don't mind when as long as i get them, please promise me i can?"

Jasper looked happily down at her i couldn't believe she was saying this of course i wanted thm and when ever she wanted i quickly told her that an she jumped straight into my arms.

We all turned and looked at Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett looked scared and Rose looked sad. She wanted kids and you could tell by the look on her face.

"Rosie" Emmett said in his booming voice that he was trying to make quiet as to not make Rose fire up.

"Yes Emmy?" She said.

"I want kids to and i agree with Jasper whenever you want them i will not disagree."He said and looked over at me i gave him a nod. Just then Rose jumped on top of him and started kissing him. After a while they remembered where they were and pulled apart both red in the face and trying to catch there breathe.

"Well now that, that is over let's put on a movie. What does everyone want to watch?"I heard Bella say.

"How about Alice in wonder land, um Harry potter 6, um i mot sure could someone please pick something" Bella pleaded.

I will said Alice, bouncing over to the DVD cabinet, she pulled out Step up 2. All us guys groaned but couldn't be bothered to argue, so she popped it into the DVD played and then bounced back and came and curled up in my lap.

Bella POV

I curled up on Edwards lap with his arms around me, thinking. All our birthdays started in a few weeks and the idea of children and a wedding had consumed half of me i was so excited and so was Edward apparently. I tried to forget about all that for a little bit and watch the movie it was hard but compared to what was going to be ahead of me would be harder, i just didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3 Red heels

**Rosalie Pov**

**I didn't get much sleep last night after i had finally gotten home when my parents got back from dinner. Esme and Carlisle said well could all stay there but mum and dad had said it was alright and we just went home after saying goodbye to the Cullen's and Swans.**

**Me and Jazz grabbed our stuff and walked out to our parents BMW 5 series and hopped into the back. We arrived home quickly, due to my father's fast driving. Me and jazz said goodnight to our parents and walked up the flight of stairs to where our bedrooms were and said goodnight before i turned and walked into my big bedroom. I quickly changed into my Victoria secret pj's, untied my long blonde hair and let it flow down my back before flopping straight into bed. **

**Alice Pov**

**I woke up the next morning feeling awake and refreshed and it was Sunday to so that made me even happier. I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower before hopping out with my soft baby pink towel wrapped around me under my arm and walking in to my walk in wardrobe. I slipped into back legging before pulling over a skin colour long short sleeve shirt with a black cross ribbon pattern over the chest area and silver flats and put one of my favourite feather/flower head bands in and a ribbon necklace on. Before skipping up the stairs to Bella's room where i knew i would fine a Bella sitting on her bed in trackies reading but no not today we were going out her me and Rose and i was going to pick what she wore to.**

**I knocked before opening the door and not to my surprise she was wearing her favourite deep blue trackies.**

"**Morning Bella, Guess what?" i said while walking over to her walk in wardrobe. She had her own room all the swans did, they had moved in a few weeks ad our house was so big that my mother Esme has suggested they stay and live here and my father Carlisle had happily agreed with her and it was great.**

"**Hay Alice, Umm what?" she said sounding a little bit scared.**

"**You, Me and Rose are going out today and because we are and you make me want to cry sometimes with the way you don't express you taste in clothing enough I'm going to pick what your wearing and no complaining. **

"**Alice, do you have to cant i just wear whatever?" i nodded my head very quickly, she sighed. "fine alice, but please hurry up i want to see Edward before we go" I squealed and clapped my hands together before bouncing on the spot before turning around to face her cloths. I grabbed a pain of black pump heels with black bows on the toes, jean legging a black top with a strip of black sequences down the front, a green clutch purse with a bow on it and a pair of ear rings and a silver ring.**

"**Now get dresses and hurry up please bells" i said as i layed the cloths, put the purse, ear rings and ring on her dresser and the shoes beside her bed.**

"**Thank you Alice, be down in a bit" i heard her say i smiled and walked out of the room shutting the door behind me.**

**Rosalie Pov (at her house)**

**I could hear my phone buzzing on my bed side table i picked it up and saw it was a text from Alice. I opened it.**

**Hay Rose. You, Bella & I are going out. So hurry up and get ready and be at mine for 10.**

**Love Alice xxx**

**I smiled and texted a quick reply before walking into my bathroom and taking a quick shower. Before blow drying my long blonde hair and walking into my walk in wardrobe. I scanned my million items of clothing. Before pulling out my red ankle boots, white skinny leg jeans and red blouse with my red Guess cutch with bow and put my necklace with the emblem that represented 3 families mine aka The Hales, The Swans and The Cullen's. I turned on my red booted toes and walked out my bed room and closed it behind me. I walked crossed the hall and walked down in the opposite direction of the stairs and knocked on my parents door.**

"**Come in" i herd my mother's voice from the other side of the wall. I opened the door and walked in to see my mother sitting on her window seel chair reading.**

"**Morning mum. Where's dad?" i said.**

"**Morning sweetie. He's in his study" she said. **

"**Thank you mum. Hay is it alright if i go out with Alice and Bella today?"**

"**Yes Honey of course you can." I smiled and run over to hug her.**

"**Thank you mum" i said before walking away and knocking on one of the three other doors inside my parent's room one was there bathroom, the second there walk in wardrobe and the tired the one i wanted was my parent's office. I turned and walked towards my dad's office. I knocked on the door.**

"**Come in Rose" i herd my father Will call from the other side of the door.**

"**Morning dad, I'm going out with Bella and Alice today and Jazz I'm guessing will probably come with me over to the Cullen's to hang out with Em and Edward. Oh and how did u know it was me?" **

"**Because you mother is reading by the window and last i check your brother is reading in the kitchen oh and i herd you're heals" he said i could hear the amusement in his voice. I laughed and smiled at my dad before walking out the door.**

"**Bye mum and dad. Love you" I heard two faint i love youse and smiled and walked out of their bed room door and closed it behind me. **

**I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, my mind was everywhere i was thinking about the whole vampire having kids thing it's a bit crazy and alot to take in. But I've almost got my head around it and so has Emmett hopefully, but i doubt it my Emmy bear well he's more of a joker then a thinker. **

"**Morning Rose" I heard Jasper say, it shook me out of my thoughts.**

"**Morning Jazz, hay I'm going over to the Cullen's to pick up Alice and Bella we are going out and I'm guessing you'll want to go and see Alice before we go and hang out with Em and Edward?" i asked and as i knew he would he dropped his book on the Civil War and nodded and got up and walked with me out to my baby my bright red BMW Convertible. **

**We soon arrived at the Cullen's and Alice and Bella ran straight out the door but Alice went straight for Jasper, as for Bella she continued straight into the front passenger seat. She turned and grinned at me just as Edward and Emmett came bounding out the door and towards me and Bella and our car.**

"**Hay boys" i turned and looked at Bella she broke out laughing. **

"**You were going to leave without saying bye!" Emmett and Edward whined at me and Bella at the same time. We both looked at each other and cracked up laughing at our boyfriends. "What why are you two laughing at us?" they said confused which only made us laugh harder.**

**By this time Alice had said bye to Jazz and hopped in the back seat of my car.**

"**Bye Edward love you" i herd Bella say, he replied a quick i love you to a pecked her on the lips. I turned to Emmett and kissed him quickly on the lips.**

"**Bye Emmy Bear, Love you babe" I said before quickly kissing hi on the lips again.**

"**Love you to Rosie Always" He said i big smile spread arcoss him whole face, i beamed back at him before waving and driving out of the Cullen's Well i guess and the Swans long winding drive way and a few mins later we hit the high way and that's when Alice spoke and asked a question i had not thought about.**

"**Rose, Bella i know this is going to sound crazy but have you thought of any names yet?" she asked sounding exited but a little scared and timid aswell.**

**I looked at her in the revwiew mirror before answering with out even thinking the name came to me.**

"**Lily" i was in shock id never even thought of names but it had come straight out of my mouth and i knew straight away that it was perfect. I smiled at myself and just as i saw Bella about to open her mouth to answer, Alice screamd!**


	4. Chapter 4

HAY guys I'd just like to say thank you to everyone for the reviews and great feedback on not only this story but a poem i posted to so thankyou sooo much its great and i love it! I'd love to receive more its great and if you have any ideas or suggestions don't be afraid to say them.

Oh and still sadly i don't own twilight or the characters.

Chapter 4 - A miss guided scream

Recap.

"**Lily" i was in shock id never even thought of names but it had come straight out of my mouth and i knew straight away that it was perfect. I smiled at myself and just as i saw Bella about to open her mouth to answer, Alice screamed!**

**Alice POV**

"**ALICE WHATS WRONG" i herd Bella and Rosalie scream my name. I think i scared them a little because in all truth nothing major had just happened well Bella ateast wouldn't think so and Rose probily think so either.**

"**OMG" i screamed again just as loud as the first time. **

"**WHATTTT???" they both said again. I laughed and they all turned and looked at me in shock. "ALICE" they said again. "ALICE WHATS WRONG???" i took a deep breath and tried to stop laughing so i could explain they were going to kill me when i told them why i was screaming. **

"**Well i was looking at cloths online!" I heard them gasp but after a short pause i continued. "And then i noticed this add, it was about a new Prada shop at the mall in port angels." I looked down so Bella couldn't see my face when she turned around or Rosalie couldn't see me in the review mirror. "Sorry for screaming guys, I probably scared you guys" I looked up through my lashes to see Bella smiling down at me, I lifted my head up and smiled back at her before looking in the review mirror to see Rose smiling and i smiled back at her. **

**Bella POV**

**I smiled at Alice and she smiled back before smiling at Rose in the mirror. "It's okay Alice don't worry about it I'm glad it's just that and nothing serious, i said in my soft voice but she looked hurt by what i had just said.**

"**A new Prada store at the mall is important and serious, silly Bella" she shook her head before bursting into laughter it didn't take long for me and Rose to join in. But suddenly i remembered something my mum had said to me the night before when i had ask a question that had been near the front on my thoughts since finding out a few days ago that i had 8 years before i stopped aging forever and would live forever as a vampire. What we ate.**

"**ALICE ROSE" i said and i kind of screamed so it made them jump just like it had when Alice had screamed.**

"**What" they said.**

"**Well i went and asked Renee my mum something last night, something I've been thinking over for the last few nights. What we eat and she told me and it's actually really good because it's not like n those stories where vampires eat humans because well we don't" they both looked at me in shock.**

"**What in the world do we eat then vegetables. Where vampires aren't we meant to drink humans blood?" Rosalie asked looking totally confused.**

"**Nope" i said poping the P, I took a deep breath before continuing. "We drink animal blood well atleast our 3 familes do lost of other covens as mum called then drink human blood." I said a single tear rolled down my face the thought really upset me i had gotten a brand new baby bunny last year Josh he meant the world to me and the thought of maybe losing him scared me. I whipped it away quickly and knew that i was not going to lose Joshy because i would never hurt him or let anyone in my family hurt him he was like my child. He was an orange brownie colour and so soft and calm.**

"**It's okay Bells, nothing will happen to Josh, we won't hurt him our parents haven't and neither will we." Alice said in a sweet voice, i turned around in my seat and smiled at her.  
"Thankyou Ali that means alot, but seriously isn't it good that our families are some of the only families to live off animal blood, i personally wouldn't feel right killing people" i said looking from Rose to Alice**

**They both nodded in agreement. **

"**Where are we going guys?" i asked because in all truth i hadn't asked before now. I looked at Rose and then turned around to look at Alice who had a huge smile on her face.**

"**Well Bells we are going shopping in Port angels, for our birthdays" Alice said with a huge grin on her face, i groaned. **

"**Cant i just go shopping for books or something else while you guy's cloth shop?" i asked already knowing the answer. **

"**NO WAY BELLA" rose said in a really loud voice. " We are not only going shopping for dresses to wear to our big combined family dinners but also for our 18****th**** birthday parties, the parents have been talking about the parties all week and have decided that you me and alice are having a combined birthday party and same with the boys so in total we need 3 outfits plus all new clothes, shoes, bags and other accessories for those three outfit and out new wardrobes" she said before giggling happily. Well today was going to be a very long day i thought to myself. We had just pulled into the car park at the mall; we all hopped out of Roses car. People were staring at us which we were used to but now under stood a bit more why they did because of our vampire jeans we were naturally beautiful but we were about to become even more over the next few years. We walked through the glass sliding doors and i groaned inwardly. Welcome to hell i thought to myself, i had never liked shopping.**


End file.
